


Tekkit High

by CitySorcerer



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: i dont have energy for this, listen there are so many characters ill tag them later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitySorcerer/pseuds/CitySorcerer
Summary: Dear [student],Welcome to Tekkit High! We look forward to having you join us this school year, and hopefully the next to come. Within the attached packet you'll find your class schedule and dorm key, as well as a map of the school campus and adjacent town.Be sure to follow school rules and study hard!Professor. Yang,Headmaster of Tekkit High





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Student Files:

Name: Rythian Enderborn  
Age: 17  
Birthday: April 23rd  
Roommate: Lalna

Name: Lalna Jones  
Age: 16  
Birthday: November 19th  
Roommate: Rythian

Name: Zoey Proasheck  
Age: 16  
Birthday: July 25th  
Roommate: Minty

Name: Xephos Brindley  
Age: 17  
Birthday: October 22nd  
Roommate: Honeydew

Name: Lomadia Rutherford  
Age: 17  
Birthday: May 25th  
Roommate: Nano

Name: Nilesy MacKay  
Age: 16  
Birthday: May 8th  
Roommate: Sparkles

Name: Teep Proasheck  
Age: 17  
Birthday: October 26th  
Roommate: Vechs

Name: Honeydew Lane  
Age: 17  
Birthday: March 14th  
Roommate: Xephos

Name: Sjin Sykes  
Age: 16  
Birthday: December 24th  
Roommate: Sips

Name: Sips Lovasz  
Age: 16  
Birthday: June 5th  
Roommate: Sjin

Name: Minty Ferris  
Age: 16  
Birthday: October 13th  
Roommate: Zoey

 

Name: Ridge Goates  
Age: 16  
Birthday: January 27th  
Roommate: n/a

Name: Martyn Littlewood  
Age: 16  
Birthday: April 7th  
Roommate: Toby

 

Name: Toby Cottrell  
Age: 15  
Birthday: August 30th  
Roommate: Martyn

 

Name: Kirin Fayram  
Age: 17  
Birthday: November 5th  
Roommate: Lying

 

Name: Lying Maughan  
Age: 16  
Birthday: June 14th  
Roommate: Kirin

 

Name: Chris Trott  
Age: 17  
Birthday: February 5th  
Roommate: Smith, Ross

 

Name: Ross Hornby  
Age: 16  
Birthday: September 7th  
Roommate: Trott, Smith

 

Name: Alex Smith  
Age: 16  
Birthday: May 20th  
Roommate: Trott, Ross

 

Name: Vechs Davion  
Age: 17  
Birthday: May 17th  
Roommate: Teep

 

Name: Sparkles Clarke  
Age: 16  
Birthday: March 17th  
Roommate: Nilesy

 

Name: Jordan Maron  
Age: 16  
Birthday: February 10th  
Roommate: Ninja

 

Name: Ninja Desseau  
Age: 17  
Birthday: April 9th  
Roommate: Jordan

 

Name: William Strife  
Age: 16  
Birthday: May 24th  
Roommate: Parvis

 

Name: Alexander Parvis  
Age: 16  
Birthday: April 15th  
Roommate: Strife

 

Name: Sky Dahlberg  
Age: 15  
Birthday: January 17th  
Roommate: Ravs

 

Name: John 'Panda’ Cochrane  
Age: 16  
Birthday: December 14th  
Roommate: Bebop

 

Name: Nano Richards  
Age: 16  
Birthday: December 15th  
Roommate: Lomadia

 

Name: Cleo Dinh  
Age: 16  
Birthday: May 16th  
Roommate: Beckii

 

Name: Bebop Vox  
Age: 16  
Birthday: July 16th  
Roommate: Panda

Name: Beckii Cruel  
Age: 17  
Birthday: June 5th  
Roommate: Cleo


	2. Monotony

Steam rose in curling tendrils from the coffee cup Rythian Enderborn clutched in his hands, fogging the lenses of his glasses as he took tiny, tentative sips.

Too lazy to pop in his contacts that particular morning, the old glasses he now wore had chunky black frames and an annoying habit of sliding down his face no matter how many times he pushed them back up. At this point he seemed to have given up, and the glasses sat perched at the tip of his nose as he surveyed the empty classroom with the critical eye of a grumpy teenager, watching dust nodes spin in the early morning light that filtered through the windows.

A heavy sigh escaped his scarred lips. He took another sip that sounded far too loud in the morning still.

Monotony.

 

\--------------------------------

 

“Prepared for the day, Mr. Enderborn?”

Rythian jolted at the sudden voice that ripped him from his doze.  
His eyes popped open to see Madame Nubescu, the maths teacher, bustling into the classroom. Madame Nubescu was a tall woman with dark skin and hair wrapped up in a silk scarf; and thick gold hoops in her ears. She currently had a stack of books tucked beneath one arm, and a cup of hot tea clutched in the other.

Rythian scrunched up his face, as if he was thinking hard about her question, and raised his coffee cup to her in response.

Madame laughed, tipping her own cup towards his, and the corner of Rythians mouth quirked up in a tiny smile. 

The classroom descended back into blissful peace after that. Madame scrawled the days lesson on the blackboard with crisp white lines of chalk between sips of her tea.

Rythian found his gaze drawn to the clock, watching the hands tick, tick, tick, until-

 

RIIIIIING!

 

The morning bell split the air of calm, and as if on cue the classrooms door burst open; the sound of teenagers breaking the silence like a fine china plate as his classmates surged inside, chattering and being generally way too obnoxious for how early it was.

 

First through the door was Lomadia, an honours student whose golden hair was braided beneath the knit owl cap she always wore. She was accompanied by her best friend Nilesy, a boy with thick black hair and a strong love of cats, evidenced by the stickers plastered on the binder tucked beneath his arm.

Owls and cats. Rythians ongoing theory was that they were secretly practicing witches, with their respective familiars. It made sense.

 

Ridge swept in after Jordan and Sparkles. He had not a single perfect hair out of place, smelling of his stupid expensive cologne and with his freckled nose pointed in the air. Rythian wanted to offer a choice comment about how big of a prick he looked in that moment, but that would only lead to further conflict. Maybe later.

Kirin Fayram, with a head of hair like whipped buttermallow and an oversized teal hoodie, was flanked into the room by Lying; a tiny thing that was arguably more hair than human. They were currently clad in a blue fox-eared hat and matching mittens, and had a grin on their face Rythian could only describe as malicious.

Student after student poured into the classroom, swept up in their conversations.  
Minty, a feisty blonde, skipped in beside Zoey, whose cherry red hair was probably bright enough to be seen from space.  
When she saw Rythian, her entire being seemed to light up; she waved bye to Minty and made her way towards him.

“Mornin’ Ryth!” She chirped cheerily.  
Rythian offered a friendly nod in response, pretending his heart was not currently going a mile a minute in his chest. She had that effect on him.  
“Morning, Zoey.”

Zoey's older brother Teep came in after her, dark curls spilling from beneath the brim of his faded green hoodie. His gaze flicked from Zoey to Rythian and back again, and he shot the boy a smug smirk, which Rythian countered with a roll of his eyes.

A few more students flooded in, and then Rythian spotted him. His eyes narrowed, a sour taste rising in his throat as Sjin Sykes strolled into the classroom, chewing his bottom lip as he glanced around with something akin to anxiety.   
His roommate Sips stood beside him, whispering in his ear- most likely trying to reassure him everything was alright. Sjin let out a nervous laugh, and Rythian rolled his eyes, glancing away and scratching his fingernail into his desktop.

Sjin tugged on Sips’ shirt sleeve, faking confidence and trying to lead him to the other side of the room. At that moment Martyn- a bit of a tree hugger, and Toby- a bit of a hoodie fetishist, walked into the room with Fiona Saberial, a relatively new at school girl; and Rythians view was cut off.

A quick sweep of his classmates revealed that the three remaining students were, as usual, the last to class.

Xephos, a lanky boy with an affinity for striped shirts was laughing at something his best friend Honeydew, clad in a frayed orange hoodie with a tacky slogan printed across the front, had said. They were accompanied by Lalna, who was so absorbed in reading something off his phone he crashed himself into Ridge’s desk, which earned an indignant sound from the rich boy and snickers from the observing class.

Rythian arched an eyebrow at Lalna as he passed by, to which he received a non-committal wave.  
His feelings towards Lalna tended to be a bit mixed on the daily. Majority of the time, the over eager boy was well meaning even in his annoying tendencies, and even if he was too talkative his presence was a warm and familiar one. Other times, the mad scientist side of him tended to be a bit too prominent to ignore. Even more so when they were in science class, which Lalna managed to remain head student of; despite his tendency to blow shit up.

Science was another of Rythians sore subjects, right up there with his distaste for Sjin.

Lalnas obsession was just something he had to deal with, however. Lalna *was* his roommate.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Maths seemed, as it always did, to drag on forever.

Madame Nubescu paid no mind to the audible groans of the students that made no efforts to hide them, pointing out the various figures she’d drawn on the board earlier that morning and leaving the class to rustle their binder pages to find a place to take down notes.

Rythian let out a hefty sigh only barely muffled by his scarf, scrawling down notes on autopilot. As Madame droned on and on the clear boredom of the class only grew, and Rythian found his gaze wandering.  
Lomadia was taking a short break from her page of perfect bulletpoints to elbow Nilesy, who jolted from his cat nap on his desk with a tiny yelp and an expression of dismay as he noticed the puddle of drool on his paper.

Sjin was taking down notes at a snails pace, a pained expression on his face that was only countered by the comforting smiles Sips shot him between his own messy scrawlings. Rythian was surprised he didn’t just propose while he was at it. He might as well.

Zoey seemed to have forgotten she needed to take notes halfway through and had filled the other half of her paper with various doodles, of rainbows and mushrooms and dinosaurs.

Teep, unlike his sibling, was copying notes in a fast, elegant script. He tended to work overtime, Rythian had noticed. Most likely to ensure he had enough notes to fill whatever gaps Zoeys own would have.

It was at that moment Rythian realized how long he’d been distracted. His eyes snapping back to his own paper, he found it considerably lacking in valuable notations. He hefted another heavy sigh. It looked like he’d be doing extra work in the library after classes.

Again.

 

The bell rang suddenly, loudly, and Rythian bolted to his feet in unison with the rest of the class, shoving his books into his bag and making a beeline for the door.  
He pushed his way through the students congregating in the halls and finally found a clear spot. Slumping against the wall, he reached into his bookbag and pulled out a notebook, flipping through the pages and examining his class schedule. The notebook was fairly full; stuffed to the brim with ideas for stories and the starts of some of them as well as pages of past class notes.

Ever since Rythian had been caught writing down a story- something about a princess and a dragon- rather than doing classwork, his teachers had gotten hawk eyes for him using that specific notebook in class. You’d think they would appreciate him putting his good linguistics skills to use, but apparently that was not the case.

After determining how much time he had to get to his next class, and scribbling down a couple editorial notes next to his most recent short story, Rythian shut the notebook with a slap, reclining against the wall and watching his classmates with interest.

Sjin and Sips shoved each other playfully as they walked down the hall, the other students giving them a wide berth. The tiny looks Sjin kept flashing at Sips made Rythians blood boil, and he found himself wishing for the thousandth time he didn’t have to attend the same school as that pair. Why couldn’t he have left them behind in middle school?

Lalna stood off to the side, staring at the roof and probably trying to calculate how one could walk upon it. Xephos stood behind him, but it was clear he was not truly paying attention to what his friend was saying. Rather, he was glancing at Lomadia, who was talking to Nano beside the water fountain. The tiny girl was laughing loudly and flexing, which in turn made Lomadia snort in amusement. 

Then Teep walked by with Zoey. He was carrying her books and giving her his full attention as she chattered away, flipping her vibrant red hair every few seconds. Rythians heart raced at the sight of her. Zoey just had that sort of effect, honestly. She had a smile that could light up a room, and a good word to share with anyone that needed it. She and Rythian had been friends for a good while now, and today was not the first time he’d considered maybe his feelings for her were more than just platonic.

He sighed wistfully, clutching his notebook to his chest.

Zoey caught his eye as she walked by and waved at him enthusiastically, prompting Teep to turn and give him a two fingered salute and a sloppy grin of his own. Rythian smiled despite himself and waved back as they strolled off, no doubt to some place Teep could relay the notes Zoey had missed in maths to her before their next class.

Now alone in a sea of students, Rythian pushed off the wall, cramming his notebook back into his bookbag and heading off to his next class with an ache in his chest.

Time for more monotony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still figuring out how i want to iron out some issues with the original 💜🙏

**Author's Note:**

> tekkit high is a fic i started writing with my friend robin back in.... god it was years ago. i have a lot of good memories attached to it, and a lot of friends i still have today because of it, and after all these years i decided it was finally time to rewrite it better and maybe even (hopefully) finish it
> 
> i dedicate this fic to robin, without whom the original tekkit high would not have existed; the castyogs, for being my best friends for going on eight years now, and also yogscord (lets get that bread gaymers)


End file.
